This invention relates to a retaining device for a card slot assembly, and to a card slot assembly, particularly but not exclusively for provision as part of a personal computer chassis
To enable a computer, particularly a personal computer, to be provided with additional cards to perform desired functions, it is known to provide the computer chassis with a card slot assembly. The card slot assembly conventionally comprises a plurality of generally parallel slots each of which receive one end of a card, to provide an external connection for the card and to physically hold one end of the card in place. Where a slot is not in use, a cover plate provided which closes the slot and which is attached to the card slot assembly, to prevent the ingress of dirt and other foreign bodies into the computer case.
To hold the card in place relative to the card slot assembly, it is necessary to provide some kind of retaining device. It is known to provide a threaded hole corresponding to each slot in the card slot assembly, such that a small screw may be passed through a suitable aperture in the card and received in the threaded hole in the card slot assembly. This permits individual cards and cover plates to be installed or removed, but the process of attempting to screw or unscrew the card or cover plate is awkward. It is further known to use a locking bar which clips in place across the top of some or all of the slots of the card slot assembly. To remove or install a card or cover plate, the locking bar is physically detached from the card slot assembly. In practice however, the locking bar is often difficult to correctly remove and replace, and might inadvertently be dropped onto other components of the computer with a resulting risk of damage.
An aim of the invention is to provide a new or improved retaining device for an expansion card slot assembly.
According to a first aspect of the invention, we provide a retaining device for a card slot assembly, the retaining device comprising a retaining portion, a connection element operable to permit angular movement of the retaining portion between an opened position and a closed position, and a releasable locking element operable to maintain the retaining portion in the closed position.
The connection element may comprise a pivotal connection.
The connection element may be adapted to engage a connection part of the card slot assembly to provide said pivotal connection.
The retaining device may comprise a manually engagable part which may be operable to release the locking element.
The locking element may be adapted to engage a locking part of the card slot assembly.
The retaining device portion may comprise a cover plate engaging part.
According to a second aspect of the invention, we provide an card slot assembly, the card slot assembly comprising a plurality of slots each adapted to receive a card, a connection part to receive a connection element of a retaining device, and a locking part adapted to engage a locking element of a retaining device.
The card slot assembly may be provided with a retaining device according to the first aspect of the invention.